The TARDIS User Manual
by Dman5002
Summary: Welcome to the TARDIS User Manual. This will guide you through growing, caring for, and handling your TARDIS,  Time and Relative Dimension in Space  while also giving you history, etc. Let us begin!     -My 3rd Fanfiction. ENJOY!-
1. Growing Your TARDIS

TARDIS User Manual

Welcome to the TARDIS User Manual. This will guide you through growing, caring, and handling your TARDIS, (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) while also giving you history, etc. Let us begin!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Growing Your TARDIS<span>**

If you already have grown your TARDIS or found one crashing into your roof, then please skip this chapter. It is enforced by the law to only have one TARDIS per Time Lord/Human. This is a hard process and takes a while, so patience is needed!

Step One:** Find Something To Grow the TARDIS.** Preferably a chip/piece of the TARDIS would work to plant. I don't mean a piece of wood or something from the TARDIS because that was created from the Chameleon Circuit. You need to be able to go into the tardis and get something from the "soul" of the TARDIS. You can do this by taking something connected to the TARDIS and keep it as you travel through time. This will then have gone through the time vortex while staying connected. Then, detach the piece, skin it, and plant it into the ground.

Step Two: **Maintenance Of The Growing TARDIS**. Most people think that it is like a plant growing, although it is rather complex. What you actually have to do is plant it, mark a 20' x 20' area around it, cover it with a tarp or something along the same lines, and wait.

Step Three: **Waiting.** This part is what makes most people mad. We all have had to wait for things in life, so get over it. Each TARDIS has its own waiting period. It can be as short as 3 months or as long as 3 years! Regardless, wait and don't go on a rampage. Perhaps read a funny fanfiction or watch more Doctor Who on TV even though you'll have to wait for the SECOND HALF OF THE SEASON TO COME OUT!

Step Four: **How to Know It's Done**. You will know when it's done when it is able to transform into something that blends into your society. The hard part is when it blends into something like a tree. Don't expect it to be a blue police box. When it's done you need to wire a security system to it and customize the inside. The Chameleon Circuit changes so don't worry about the outside unless it breaks and you don't feel like fixing it because you like it the way it is.

* * *

><p>That is the basic growing process, but it's not ready to fly! This manual doesn't teach you how to fly or drive or whatever you do, but that's not what I meant! The next chapter will tell you how to set up, wire, and finish your TARDIS.<p> 


	2. Finishing Touches and Cautions

**Chapter 2: Wiring and Finishing Your TARDIS**

After you have finished all of chapter one, go take a break and pat yourself on the back. You've let it grow and cared for it, but you're not done yet! You still need to wire it up and get it to fly!

First, you'll need to go inside the TARDIS and find a spot to put your emergency emission drive. This drive is what keeps the TARDIS from overheating. It usually is placed somewhere on the console. The console should already be set up. After you've found a spot for it, pick up one of the scraps off the floor that looks like a blue circuit board and place it in the slot marked "Verifier" on the console. Then you can touch-screen control where it should go. After that you need to sotter wires together underneath the console to their matching shapes. You will need a magnifying glass to do so. After that is done, the TARDIS will do the rest of the work!

* * *

><p><span>Things You Shouldn't Do<span>

Don't do any of these things. Be smart.

1. Don't play with matches in TARDIS!

2. Don't touch the Big Red Button underneath the console. That's an emergency BOOM!

3. Don't crash into anything on purpose and keep the air-shield up at all times.

4. Don't travel into a radiation plant.

5. Don't let strange aliens into your TARDIS

6. The Sun is NOT a TARDIS PARKING LOT (as of 1970)

7. Don't throw parties in a moving TARDIS.

8. Don't let random strangers inside. (Well, **Completely** Random.)

9. Don't Mod Your TARDIS with Nitrous Oxide or Rocket Jets.

10. As of 1999, Military-Style TARDISes are ILLEGAL! That means do not equip them with artillery, guns, missiles, etc.

* * *

><p>That is a brief lesson. Take Care!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS! I Know it's not all that funny but it's hard managing 4 stories at once :p<br>**_


End file.
